Dynamic
by thanatopis
Summary: They knew it was wrong. But did little to stop it.


He knew they were taking their relationship to far. That forbidden line that was never supposed to be crossed was crossed and there is no way to get back to the other side again, the normal sane side. Most wouldn't understand the close bond that the two twin brothers shared. What they had been though together had crumbled their walls yes but ultimately built them back up ten times stronger. They needed one another to survive, and there always the first thing that pops up in one another's mind.

It's dark with the moon`s light coming into their small room glamorously lighting up whatever is in its way. Rin sits heavily on his small bottom bunk bed. His feet are flat on the floor, which is cold but he doesn't mind because he needs to cool down, to clear his head. _Fuck._

He is slouched with his arms resting on his thighs; his rough hands cradle his head. He shivers as the cold air passes though him, leaching on to whatever warmth he has left. But like his feet he needs to cool down. _How the hell did I let it get to this? I'm supposed to be the older brother god dammit!_

He laughs and thinks just because you're the older brother doesn't mean shit. You've never been the responsible type, his other half says to him. And his fingers clench almost painfully around his head. Rin`s memories go back to when red lights should have gone off, when he should have known something was wrong.

_Yukio is intently studying something at the wooden desk that sits in the middle of the room. For god knows what, Rin thinks. He sits quietly on his bed observing his younger brother. Don't know why he has to study? He`s already freakin smart enough, he says internally. Bored with nothing to do his eyes attentively move to Yukio`s face which is pinched up with the lines of concentration. And Rin frowns, he knows his brother is a good looking guy, why else would he have a bunch of crazy fan girls? But Rin concludes that Yukio looks much better when he`s smiling. _

_He notices the two parallel moles below his right eye and finds them adorable, along with the one on the corner of his mouth, but he can't see that one. Rin wonders why he didn't get any. They are twin brothers after all. Rin`s gaze slowly goes down to Yukio`s neck and shoulders. He can see the slight vibrations of blood running though his veins and notices that his neck is strong yet venerable at the same time. His shoulders are broad, much more than his own and he can't help to notice the way his biceps cling nicely to his long sleeve sweater. Yeah he`s a nice looking guy… _

_As if on cue Yukio gives out a loud yawn and throws his arms back over his head stretching them. Rin watches admirably as his muscles flex under the sweater and his breath shallows a bit and his eyes continue unconsciously watching Yukio._

_Rin doesn't notice at first but the desk chair swivels completely in his direction, his brother facing him head on. Rin then starts to admire his full chest that now in open view and his mouth parts open. To Rin`s dismay he notices that Yukio is now looking at him and he blushes all flustered that he had been looking in the first place. He averts his eyes hoping to play it off as if he hadn't been looking, but oh he had. And he`s pretty sure that Yukio had watched him watching him for over a minute. Rin`s mortified._

_Rin gulps and hesitantly looks into Yukio`s eyes where he is expecting to find disgust or contempt. But what he finds there instead surprises him, but what should have alarmed him. In Yukio`s blue greenish eyes is curiosity. His mouth is also perked up in what Rin thinks is a smirk of some kind. Yukio just keeps staring at him and it's unnerving. Right before Rin speaks up to clear the cobwebs, maybe to make an excuse as of why he was looking Yukio says, "Brother I think that it's time to go to bed. It's already late enough, and knowing you that means it's going to be twice as hard to get you up in the morning." _

_Rin spits something back that has to with the fact that he is the older brother and Yukio doesn't have the right to tell him what to do. He tries to get some normality back, because that moment that they just shared wasn't normal. Nothing about it was normal. But days after that he can't help but to look. And with Yukio doing nothing to stop it, it continues on into more dangerous waters._

Rin looks back at the bed that has the sleeping boy he can't live without, that he would die for in a heartbeat, that whenever he touches him pleasant tingles run along ever inch of his body. He wants to go back under the covers with him were its warm and be with him. He knows it's wrong, on every level and so does Yukio. But he can't stop, he`s tried to, with every power of his being, and he always finds his way back to him. He hates himself for it. And hates himself for tainting his brother. For dragging Yukio to hell with him.

He remembers their first encounter. The mere hysteria, anticipation, and passion.

"_Ah-haa-Yu-Yukio, oh god please wait!" He`s possessively on Rin, both of them frantic to get clothes off. Yukio`s tearing at his shirt kissing and licking every inch of skin that is newly reveled. Rin can't think, he's clutching and grinding with everything he`s got. He`s trying to put that fact that it's his brother doing these wonderful things to him in the back of his mind. _

_His white button up shirt is completely undone and Yukio goes up on his knees to remove his uniform too. He doesn't for one second remove his gaze from the obvious aroused panting boy below him as he quickly loosens his tie. Rin whines when the delicious friction that was on his chest and aching cock are removed. _

"_Uhn. Yukio hurry." He throws his head back against the pillow and arches his back in desperate need to be touched. Yukio laughs huskily working down the buttons of his shirt. And Rin thinks it's the sexiest thing he has ever heard. "And I thought you wanted to wait." He grabs Rin`s hips that are already somewhat wrapped around him and grinds their hardness roughly together which earns a hiss out of Yukio and a loud moan out of Rin._

_Rin needing more tries grind his hips to Yukio`s again but he`s not having that. He firmly plants both hands on his sides and keeps Rin`s hips down on the bed. _

"_Ahh..hha-god." Rin clutches the bed sheets. He needs Yukio to touch him or he`ll go crazy. "What's wrong brother?" Yukio says as he breathes in his ear. Flicking his tongue out to tease his ear shell. Rin gives a breathy moan and starts to get ticked off with Yukio`s teasing. His arm moves up so his hand can grab a fist full of Yukio`s soft hair and whisper something in his ear._

"_So you wanna tease your big brother huh," Yukio`s hands remove from Rin`s hips to wrap around his fairly smaller chest and he squeezes him while the side of his head is angled by his brothers forceful hand. Rin`s tongue darts out to lick the curve of Yukio`s ear and when he shudders he laughs. "Think you can?"_

_Then Yukio gets up and starts to move against Rin in rough deliberate strokes, and Rin loses his cool._

"_Oh…Ah ah..yes..Yukio!" Yukio goes back to lick and suck at Rin`s chest gradually working himself downwards. Rin knows what coming next and he`s terrified and ecstatic at the same time. He needs to feel this, he thinks. Yukio slowly undoes Rin`s pants making sure not to brush up against his hardness but to play around it and its killing him as he forces back moans as he bites his lip._

_Yukio gets it undone and pulls back Rin`s pants and boxers and it's the moment of truth. Yukio looks surprised as it's unleashed like he can't believe that he could make his brother feel this way. Rin starts to have doubts if they should really do this. This line that they're about to cross…they can never go back once they have done what they've done. But as Rin almost voices his worries out loud Yukio looks down at his brother with utter most love in his eyes and places his hand around his swollen cock. Thoughts all together leave Rin._

"_Ah-hah! Uhn! Yukio!" He increases his speed around his shaft, his thumb working the head. "Scream for me." Yukio says and boy does he. He feels like he`s burning in the most sensual way. And he can't help but to move his hips in accordance to Yukio`s hand. Looking up at his brother he bites his bottom lip in a sultry way groaning. He can't help but to feel bad for Yukio who`s not feeling what he`s feeling, and tries to move his hand to his hardness. Yukio notices what he`s doing and gently shoves his hand away._

"_I want this just for you. I want to invade you. I want you to say my name." Rin moans at his words and Yukio just smirks at him. Yukio lowers his head down to Rin`s cock and he cant believe what his brothers is about to do. Oh god._

_He gasps and screams his brother's name. Yukio goes down more on his shaft and Rin`s back arches off the bed, the movement making Yukio take in more. "Oh holy hell!" Rin tries to start a rhythm but Yukio holds his hips back. He`s intent on being in control here. His eyes look up though his long eye lashes at Rin and he starts to move slowly up and down coving the whole shaft. Rin gets up on his elbows to watch him and he almost comes on the spot. He feels the tightness of his stomach coil and the twitch of his cock which Yukio smirks around it now going a little faster._

"_Ngn..Ha it feels so good Yukio..it's so hot." He says hot with a hiss and throws his head down more into the pillow. He`s hands reach blindly for Yukio`s head which he intertwines his fingers in his hair. Yukio starts to go faster and suck harder and all Rin can do is pant. "Yukio I can't..it`s ah ah." He`s seconds away from coming. He wants to warn Yukio but he can't make a single word to save his life. Yukio then goes faster as if he knows the end is approaching to. And Rin spills and it's the best feeling that he`s ever felt… He suddenly feels sick with himself._

_What the fuck did we just do? What the fucks wrong with me!_

_He can feel his eyes watering and he brings his forearm up to cover them but it's too late. It's suddenly to quite in their small room and Rin wants to get the fuck off of this bed. "Yukio?" He says hesitantly to make sure that at least he isn't disgusted with himself, that it wasn't his fault. He should have stopped it. "Yukio I'm so sorry I-"_

"_Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Not all of it anyway. We both wanted this brother." He says it quietly but also confidently. And I know I need to be that for him too. So we gather ourselves and make our way to the showers where we don't say anything to each other but it's not uncomfortable. I notice that Yukio still has somewhat of a hard on and I feel bad. He notices, smiles and says that he`ll just get in first and rinse with cold water. We take showers but that's all we do, taking turns to wash our hair and bodies and when we are done we sleep in Yukio`s bed for the night. _

Rin looks at his sleeping brother and smiles. And just for a moment he stops hating himself.


End file.
